Senses
by Nhler17
Summary: Sound, Sight, Smell, Taste, Touch. The five senses of Bella and Jacob.
1. Sight

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**A/N: **Here, Jacob is completely human.

* * *

When he sees her, he doesn't realize it, but he sort of imprints. He feels himself losing his heart to this girl who hasn't even done anything to earn it.

But, oddly, he's okay with that.

Before talking to her, he studies her. He watches the sea breeze mingle with her hair (smooth and shiny and so unbelievably soft-looking) and the way her face scrunches up in frustration when it won't keep out of her face. Her lips form into this pout and he thinks that he has never seen someone look so adorable when annoyed.

After a few minutes of attempting to fix her hair, she gives up. She shrugs her shoulders and lets her hair fly where it may. She doesn't care what others think; there is nothing really she can do about it. He smiles. He still thinks she looks amazing.

He decides to walk up to her and have a conversation when he sees the color in her cheeks. The wind is blowing a little harder than before and it's chilly. Her cheeks are glowing a healthy pink and he notices that it agrees with her.

As their eyes meet, his heart stops. Her eyes are a brown just a few shades lighter than her hair and _so _beautiful. They are bright and expressive and the way the light from the bonfire is hitting them make them look so much deeper than they may be. He can see intelligence and stubbornness and curiosity and shyness and maturity and he thinks that now he _has _to talk to her. It's a necessity.

When he taps her on the shoulder, she has a look of deep concentration. For all he knows, she could be figuring out a cure for cancer or trying to light the log she's staring at on fire with her mind.

"So, trying to light that log on fire with your mind?"

She lets out a loud squeal and he almost bursts out laughing right then and there. But, he knows that would embarrass her, so he controls himself.

For about two seconds.

When he's done laughing, he looks at her and sees her cheeks are a brighter pink (oops, he did embarrass her), but she is also wearing a small smile.

"Alright! Now I have a new target!" Heavy sarcasm. He knows he's going to get along with this girl.

"Hey, now. No need to get snippy." He says with a grin.

And so it begins.

* * *

**Review, maybe?**


	2. Sound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: **Set in a world where Bella chose Jacob.

* * *

Jacob loves listening to Bella's heartbeat. He finds it soothing. He sees it as a reminder that she is _here_, that it's still not a dream. (No matter how much time passes or how many times she tells him, there are still instances where he thinks that she must be a part of his happiest fantasy.) There are nights where he just lays his (rather large, Bella thinks) head on her chest and listens.

He cannot imagine losing this sound forever. He thinks he would die if one day the constant, rhythmic _ba-dump ba-dump_ were gone and all was left was a deafening, shattering silence. When he has these thoughts, Bella knows. It is then that she feels the arms circling around her waist tighten and his body snuggling a little closer. It is then that she strokes his cheek or hugs him in return.

"My heart beats for _you_. It's yours." She says to him one night.

He turns his head to look into her eyes (eyes that could melt the strongest werewolf) and all he sees is truth and love.

But he knows. He knows that while she loves him with all that she has, Bella's heart will never belong solely to him. He never expected it to. Jacob knows that there would always be a small part of her that was off-limits to him, that he couldn't touch. No matter how much he wished it, Bella would always love Edward.

It hurt. He used to have nightmares of losing her _again_, but they occur less often now. They never completely go away, though. Sometimes, he couldn't breathe properly with all these thoughts and bits of knowledge weighing down on his chest.

And most times, he would accept it because it was a part of her, and he loved all of her.

"Mine has always been yours." He replies.


End file.
